I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to computerized systems and methods for automated parallelization of back-order processing in a supply chain environment.
II. Background Information
In a supply chain management (SCM) environment, a planning and optimization module may be used to plan and execute supply chain processes. The confirmation of quantities may be done through an available to promise (ATP) check. Along with a “first come-first served” principle of an ATP check, a user may have the possibility to redistribute confirmed quantities according to priorities and to override the results of the ATP check. The ATP check, also known as an availability check, ensures that a company can provide the requested product at the requested time in the quantity requested by the customer.
Back-order processing (BOP) is typically a function provided within ATP functionality that can check the availability of one or more products using a list of selected orders. By way of example, BOP planning may fulfill a basic request to SCM that consists of changing confirmed quantities. BOP can also be used for redistributing an available quantity of items.
Currently, technological solutions are available to help check if product quantities are available within a supply chain environment. However, existing BOP applications suffer from several drawbacks. For example, one main problem is that frequently high numbers of order lines have to be processed and, as a result, very long processing or run times are observed.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for automatically and more efficiently processing BOP checks, such as BOP checks in a supply chain environment.